


Endless

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Gen, Guilt, Hospitals, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internal Conflict, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Sad, Singing, Songfic, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Unresolved Emotional Tension, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: When everything is gone.What it is the answer?
Relationships: Angela Carpenter & Tao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Endless

"Now I'm all alone..."

She was alone... She never had a mother. She never had a father. She never had friends. She never had relatives. She never... He didn't help her. It was better if she disappeared, after all, nobody cared. She needed to go... go where?

_Morning never comes._

_Darkness chokes me._

_Wish that I could see the sun._

_I feel like I am falling._

It was the end. The end of everything. The end of her suffering, her emptiness. She felt the void. It was ending... her life was fading away. She could see a few memories from her past. Happy moments. Singing. Laughing. Talking. But why?

_Morning never comes._

_Darkness got me._

_Cause you left me or_

_cause you hurt me...._

She was falling in an endless dream. No more jobs, no more food, no more people, no more disappointments. She couldn't take it anymore. She gave up. Finally, she was dreaming. She was falling...

"Come on!!! Giver her more oxygen, she's losing---" Who was talking? Who was...? Who...?

_What it is the answer?_

_When everything is gone._

_What it is the answer?_

_When everything is gone._

_What it is the answer?_

_When everything is gone._

Everything was gone. She was the answer. Everything was gone. She was the answer. Everything was gone. She was the answer.

" **WE ARE LOSING HER.** "

It was the best. Disappearing was for the best. There was nothing to do. She didn't want to feel anything. Nothing was worth it. She was nobody anywhere. She was alone. Abandoned. She couldn't breathe. She only saw darkness. She had given everything since she was little and it had been in vain. There were better people than her. They used her and she knew it. It didn't matter now. She was too tired. She didn't feel the body. She was in pain, but she knew it would soon be over. Slowly. She couldn't breathe. And she could only think of Tao's serious face. Where had he gone? She had needed him... but not anymore. After all it didn't matter anymore... but he... she couldn't got him out of her mind. She wanted... what did she want all her life?

_What it is the answer?_

The door opened quickly. All the people looked at him. They cried. Only forty minutes had passed since she had been taken to the hospital and there was no further response. He looked at her in bed, full of tubes in a shiny black dress. All her vital signs were at zero. "Are you her manager?" He couldn't reply. He went to her bed. Her hand was cold. Her face was skinny. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was white and her lips were purple. "Did you hear? Who---"

"I am--- I'm her brother..." The nurses and the others came out of there, leaving them alone. Sirens could be heard from outside the street. The words had come out of his mouth, but it was as if he hadn't spoken. It was a strange situation. It was unreal. He looked at his hand and saw that he was trembling. It couldn't be true. He looked at Angela again. She wasn't reacting. "Angela?" His voice failed to echo in the room. There was no reply. She was gone. She was dead. He couldn't breathe. Why? How? When? But he already knew the answers. An overdose of pills. Her mother's death. His absence. Loneliness. A collapse after the award. He knew everything. But he didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't know... Why was he short of breath? Why was he trembling? Was he afraid? He couIdn't breathe. It had been his fault. He knew what was happening to her and he hadn't helped her. She had asked for his help and he... he hadn't helped her. If he had visited her before, if he had spoken to her, if he had told her that both had been created by the same scientist. If he had finished earlier, if he had gone to the award, _**if he had**_... it didn't matter anymore. His tears fell down his cheeks to the floor. He was trying to breathe. It hurt. He looked up at the bed. She was motionless, as was the world. He didn't hear anything. Why? Why? Why had it ended like this? It was his fault. But what should he have done? What was he supposed to have done? Everything was fine. IT WAS FINE. He thought she could get over it. He still remembered her confident and strong face from the last time. He left her alone. He was her composer. He was her half-brother. Their goals were very close and everything was gone. She was gone. She was famous. He created a perfect copy of her and her voice. He did perfect music. She sang. He saw her. She won the award. She did everything he told her. But she wasn't a puppet, she was--- "Angela..." He knew she was the best, she was doing her best. He told her the true. She would be the best singer of all, who would win the talent show, that her appearance at the Cydonia festival would be the best, she would win the award... all awards. It wasn't a lie, so why? Why hadn't she? Had she done everything for nothing? To end like this? All that effort, all those practices, all those days, those discussions. Had it all been for nothing? She had lost everything, unlike him, who never had anything. They weren't alike in any way... Telling her they were brothers wasn't important. She never would have suspected. But why? why? Why did he felt that way? She no longer had anyone... maybe... Everything was gone. Everything was broken. He didn't know what to do. He had made her famous because he knew she was his half-sister, somehow they would meet, but... he was her songwriter and she had no one. He **_was_** alone. Angela was an unusual company and investigating her had been interesting. She had managed to sufficiently develop his AI's, but for what? She always tried to make him talk, to get upset, to smile. BUT IT HAD BEEN IN VAIN. It hadn't worked... Everything had slowly disappeared. What was he feeling? Was it pain? Was it sadness? It had been his fault. He didn't help her. It was his fault. He couldn't breathe. It was a panic attack. It couldn't be... What was that feeling? His chest ached and he wanted to hear her say shut up. What is he supposed to do now? He had leaked his sponsor's dark business, for what? Angela was no longer alive. What use was that? Didn't he want to free her? Didn't he want to be chased? Did he want to protect her? What was WHAT HAPPENED? He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't... He was lost. He had always been alone, but why? His decision had been the right one... It hadn't been. Why? IN WHAT HE WAS WRONG? He was totally alone. There would be no tomorrow, only darkness. Guilt. It was his fault. Everything he know was gone. What is he supposed to do now? He needed an answer, but from whom? Did Angela have it? It was no longer possible... He looked up and she was still, connected to oxygen tubes. WHY HAD HE NOT HELPED HER? WHY? Everything was gone. He was alone as always. " ** _Why...?_** "

_When everything is gone._

_What it is the answer?_

_When everything is gone._

_What it is the answer?_

**Author's Note:**

> The end of episode 23 was so beautiful and painful...


End file.
